My daddy is a killer
by aystar85
Summary: Bra woke up finally after coming back from Namek...But there is something wrong she lost her memory...  SEQUAL TO 'A BLAST FROM THE PAST'
1. Chapter 1

SEQUAL TO '_A BLAST FROM THE PAST' _

Hope you enjoy, hopefully you've read 'A blast from the past' in order to understand the story.

Bra was still sleeping when they landed, Trunks felt weird that his father was being a little too nice for his nature but he knew it's because of the experience they went through, he knew his father would go back to his own nature later.

Goku was about to carry Bra out of the ship but Vegeta saw him and stopped him "what do you think you're doing".

Goku looked up confused all he wanted to do is help his friend "I'm taking Bra to her room".

Vegeta looked at him, furious, first this man is always a step ahead of him, second he's humiliating him that he can't carry his own daughter.

"Kakarot I am perfectly capable of carrying my own daughter".

Goku moved away so Vegeta could carry his daughter, he was so hot headed except towards his daughter Goku almost laughed at the thought. But after this everything could change for them only because of a problem that has been created.

Vegeta lied his daughter down on her bed he looked at her, wondering why she isn't waking up, he could feel her Ki and her pulse is fine so why isn't she getting up. Vegeta stroke her hair and put his forehead with her forehead and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Bra, I never meant to hurt you or anyone else". He lifted his head and gave her a kiss on her forehead before taking her hand and throwing some of his energy into hers.

Goku is in the kitchen looking at Trunks. Trunks had a rough day with all this experience he went through it's still digesting into his mind. He couldn't believe his father was a killer. He just couldn't think of him that way, now after seeing who he really was he couldn't see him any other way besides what he saw in Namek. But then another thing hit his mind, if his father was this killer how did he meet Bulma most of all was he a mistake…

Goku knew Trunks was processing a bunch of information thrown at him, Goku also told Goten to go home, Trunks wanted his friend to stay but it's too emotional so Goku sent him home so Chi Chi won't worry too much longer.

"Trunks are you okay" Goku managed to say, trying to snap Trunks out of his thoughts.  
>Trunks looked at Goku and he had to say something in order not to start any questions, although Goku would have answers to them all.<p>

"I'm fine, just a little tired". Trunks knew that his father always caught his lies and Goku was no different.

Goku let his lie slide he would give the boy room to digest information and maybe forget about the whole thing.

Trunks looked up at Goku and decided to ask him questions " Goku, what was the reason my dad went to Namek".

Goku looked at Trunks he really shouldn't be the one telling him all this. And Goku knew Vegeta would get mad at him for saying anything. "Trunks I really think you should be having this conversation with your parents, I'm not the one to talk about that". Is all Goku could say because it was the truth.

Trunks put his head down he had a feeling Goku was going to say something like that. "But you know my dad probably won't tell me and my mom would add flowers to the topping, you're the only one I could actually talk to".

Before Goku could say anything Bulma came running to Goku and screaming. Trunks and Goku got up and looked at Bulma. "Goku, Bra is awake and she's out of control…" before she could finish her sentence Goku ran to the room where Bra is in, he knew this would happen, but he didn't know how to tell them. Trunks right behind him, he knew his sister would wake up with fear.

Goku walked into the room and he sees Vegeta trying to calm her but she is crying so hard her face red from crying.

Bra is looking at the man who threatened to kill her who hurt her and hit her on the head, she wanted her brother he is all she remembers having in her life. She saw the sight of her brother and stopped crying, she got up and ran to him, and gave him a hug.

"hey sis don't worry we're home now, we're safe".

But Bra had no idea what he was talking about, all she knew was that she had a brother who encountered a crazy man, that is all she knows.

"What are you talking about home, we were somewhere and that man is trying to kill us, why is he here".

Trunks looked confused he had no idea what his sister meant, Vegeta thought he's losing his mind, his daughter doesn't know who he is, and Bulma had a feeling that her daughter lost her memory and Goku is the only one who looked like he knew what she was talking about.

Goku turned to look at Vegeta and Bulma he walked closer to Bra would hear them. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before but when I saw the hit on her head I had a feeling she might not have her memory recovered".

Vegeta looked at Goku with dark cold eyes almost like the time he first met him, Bulma was on the verge of tears but also anger filled her face "Goku you knew this the whole time and didn't bother telling us, we culd have taken her to the hospital and maybe prevented this".

"I'm sorry Bulma but even the doctors wouldn't be able to do anything a senzu bean couldn't, her head was hit pretty hard".

Is all Goku said before he got punched in the face really hard from Vegeta, although he saw it coming but he let his friend hit him because he didn't tell him sooner.

"Idiot you should have told us, if my daughter doesn't regain her memory I will kill you".

Vegeta felt bad for saying tha because he looked at his kids and they were looking at him, Trunks gave him that look that Vegeta really hated becaue it broke his heart each time.

Bulma's turn to speak "Vegeta sometimes you can be the biggest ass, it's not Goku's fault that our daughter lost her memory, and maybe you should watch what you're saying in front of your kids, because as of right now they fear you".

With that she walked away from Vegeta and came up to her daughter and looked at her. "Sweetie do you remember who I am".

Bra looked at her, she is trying to remember who she is but she couldn't all she knew that this lady was being nice to her and helped her pea in her pants.

"I remember Trunks left me with you so he can go and help a little kid named Gohan then I had to go potty and instead I had an accident in my pants".

Bulma felt her heart fall off of her tears begin to form in her eyes, her own little girl didn't remember her.

Vegeta heard the whole thing his mind was so clouded at this moment and he felt his wife crying and tears coming down her face he hated to see his family like this. He came closer to the scene in front of him but every step he took to Bra she would step back. She feared him a lot and Trunks felt that too so he tried to talk to his sister "Bra don't worry it's only dad he won't hurt us, he…he….he loves you Bra.

Vegeta looked at his son, he wondered why it was hard for his son to say that, it's true he loved Bra but he also loved Trunks, and it was almost hesitation in Trunks voice though out the entire sentence.

Goku felt bad for Vegeta he could feel he was heart broken. "I'm going to leave, if you need anything let me know".

Bulma said "Thanks Goku". With that he instant transmitted himself out.

That night Vegeta couldn't keep his mind on training all he could think about right now is his daughter, he thought back at the time when Bulma was first pregnant and at first he didn't want a second child but then he thought about how if he had a second son, maybe he would love to train and fight unlike Trunks who was turning out more like his mother and her brains.

But when he found out it was a girl he really was ticked off, he didn't want a girl royal blood don't have girls, and girls were treated like whores, and slaves he didn't know what to think of it. But something changed when she was born.

First she was a mini Bulma, she looked just like her mother and second, she was the most beautiful little girl he's ever laid eyes on, and third, she was his little princess. He thought about how can he so evil and cold bring up such a cute innocent little girl.

He snapped out of his train of thought was Bulma came on the monitor and startled him "Vegeta it's Bra she's not breathing". Before she could finish her sentence he flew out of the gravity room once he heard Bra's name…


	2. Chapter 2

It's been six hours since Bra had been admitted into the hospital. She had gone into a coma and no one knew why. Vegeta is standing next to the window looking out, he really missed his daughter, her hugs and kisses, her happy face, her smiles, and he needed that.

He never admits it before but he needed his daughter though he never showed it before. He thought he hated when she'd do that but it's been two days that he got no hugs and kisses from her.

Bulma is sitting down next to her daughter with her daughter's hand in hers. Tears threatening to form again she really needed comfort but she knew she wouldn't get any. Aside from being worried about her daughter, she is also worried about her husband.

She knew he needed comfort too but not only from her, he needed it from Bra. As much as he tried denying it before, he really loved Bra.

Bulma came around standing behind Vegeta she put her hands on his back and rubbed his back, she felt the tension on his back relax a little, she decided it would be safe to ask "How are you feeling".

Vegeta really missed his wife he hasn't been the husband he should have been and he defiantly hasn't been the father, he should have been. He closed his eyes and spoke to her "And to think I never wanted her before, I was blinded by anger and shame that I never thought I would have a daughter and top of it all I would love her with all my heart".

Is all Vegeta said and Bulma gave a warm smile but tears started forming again, she remembered that day how he found out that his child was going to be a girl. He was furious, he wanted nothing to do with it. Before he would criticize Krillin for always kissing and carrying Maroon, showing her all affection and Vegeta would get disgusted by it all.

When Bra was born everything had changed for the almighty prince, it's like he was meant to have her to realize his life and how there is more to it than fighting or being better than others. Kami gave him a girl for a reason.

Bulma reached over and gave her husband a kiss on the cheeks and hugged him, she knew he needed it no matter how much he tried to fight it. To her surprise he hugged her back and whispered in her ears "I just want our little princess back".

Trunks and Goten were in the cafeteria Trunks was hungry besides he really hasn't ate much because he'd lost his appetite. Goten and Goku came by when they felt Vegeta and Trunks' Ki flare up. Goten stayed with Trunks and Goku left because he Vegeta wanted time with his own family, and told Goten to come soon after.

"Hey Trunks you really haven't said much since you've been back, what's been bothering you"

Trunks looked at his best friend he was happy that he had someone that really cared for him this much. Goten wasn't only a best friend but he was also like a brother.

"Mom said she told you a lot about my dad's past and even your dad told you a lot, and you're not one bit concerned, Goten we grew up to think that my dad was like some kind of hero, when in reality your dad is the true hero".

Trunks said the last few words more to himself than to Goten but Goten heard it all. He wanted to comfort his friend but didn't know what to say but he remembered what his father told him and said "My dad said a lot wasn't your dad's fault, he was taken away from his planet and tortured by some weirdo, his parents didn't love him, so he had no one to tell him what's right and wrong until he met my dad".

Trunks again glared at Goten there was truth to what he said but didn't want to admit it.

Goten spoke again "Besides if your dad didn't care about you and Bra he wouldn't be so upset right now".

Trunks felt a little better at Goten's words after all he never seen his father like this so it means he cares and he shouldn't keep stressing about the past. But something else has been nagging him, which is was he a mistake? Trunks couldn't put all the puzzles together. Was he not meant to be born?

Trunks thought maybe Goku told Goten about how his mother and father got together "Goten did your dad say how my mom and dad got together"?

Goten looked at Trunks confused, he thought what does this all have to do with anything. "No, why".

Trunks said "No reason".

The Z fighters and their families were all informed about Bra's condition but Vegeta wouldn't allow anyone to see her unless she was out of her coma, it was because the doctor said she is very fragile at this time.

Bulma decided to go check on Trunks and Vegeta told her she needs to eat she looked exhausted and she told him the same thing, she decided to get food for her and her husband.

Vegeta came up to his daughter and looked over features she was so beautiful, her beautiful blue hair much like her mother, he nig blue eyes with long eye lashes, her beautiful soft skin. He missed her innocent touch, her smell, her smile he wanted all back, he never thought he would feel like this towards her.

He never thought a little girl can ache his heart like this, but she wasn't any little girl she was HIS, and she was a mini Bulma.

He took her hands in his, her small hands her touch, he could feel her hands are not warm like they usually are they were cold, very cold, so he wrapped his hands around her hands to warm her up a little. He wanted to feel her pain, he knew she is in a lot of pain for a five year old to experience what she had would be very exhausting.

Bra didn't know where she was it was dark and cloudy, all she remembers was her screaming when she saw he sight of her father but why? Then she remembered her father hit her, her memory has come back but slowly, she remembers Namek very well, her father hit her really hard and hurt her brother very badly.

Only conclusion came to her was that her daddy is a killer he hurts people and now he wants to hurt her and her brother, but why would her mother love him if he hurts people?

Bra was walking into this room, looked like her parents room, in there she saw her parents sleeping, she looked at her mother, and there was a smile on her mother's face even in her sleep. But then she hesitated to look at her father, she really feared him.

She thought he looked so peaceful, nothing like the guy that was hitting her badly, no this was her father her real father and she loved him, but did he love her?

She walked out of that room and went into her room, she guessed it was late that's why her parents were sleeping but they forgot to tuck her in? Do they love her anymore, what if her father made everyone else hate her?

Then she thought about her brother and decided to go sleep next to him, since she wasn't sure about her parents anymore.

She opened the door slightly to see if Trunks is in his room, because sometimes he was at Goten's house. She peeked in and he was not there, she thought he must be safe with Goten.

She decided to go back to her room and tuck herself in bed. She got to her room but there was someone there sitting down on her bed, she was afraid to get closer but she went in any way she saw her father, Oh how afraid she was at that moment.

"Daddy"?

Vegeta looked at her and said "Get in bed brat".

Bra wanted to cry but she had to be strong like her brother was facing him, now it was her turn, she hated her father but deep down she still loved him, which is why it hurts her to see him act this way to her.

"I'm sorry, I was just making sure everyone is in bed". Is all she could say before her tears started dropping from her face".

Vegeta just looked at her, now this is the image she thinks of her father. "Get in bed or I'll make sure you'll never leave your room". Is all he said before standing up and glaring at his daughter, he looked at her with disgust and shame, but most of all, pure hate.

"I'll go to sleep please don't hurt me".

She climbed on her bed and watched her father glare at her with cold eyes, she never seen him like this, he looks so evil.

He reached the door and before he left he turned to face her and said "You're such a disgrace to me and your sayian race, you're weak and pathetic, you're nothing more to me than trash". With that he walked away aggressively, Bra cried her eyes out; she didn't know what she did for her father to hate her so much.

All she wanted was love, her pure heart is filled with love and joy and she wanted to share that with her family. But her father whom she loved so much turned against her.

Bra closed her eyes but then she heard something she opened it them again and she was in the kitchen. How on earth did she get to the kitchen? And it was day light outside but it was still cloudy and dark.

She saw her father and thought here we go again. He came and sat next to her and said "Brat, go make my food".

Bra looked at her father, she had no idea how to cook she was only five, and why couldn't he do it himself. She thought she better do what her father wanted before he hit her.

"What would you like". She asked as she got up towards the fridge.

Vegeta got up and within seconds smacked Bra across her face so hard she slammed into the wall. "Never ask a prince what he wants to eat you should already know, Brat".

IS all Vegeta said before he stormed out of the kitchen disgusted by his daughter.

Vegeta felt Bra's hand twitch a little, he actually felt movement, and then he looked at her, and he noticed her eyes moving which means she is having a dream, he hoped to Kami it wasn't about him. He wanted to wake her from the nightmare but he couldn't she was in a coma and only she can come out of it.

He wanted to know what she was dreaming about and maybe he could get her to wake up, but only Goku knew how to do the technique but maybe he would teach him how to do it, or he'll do it with him. Vegeta thought for a moment, he never liked asking for help but this was for his daughter he needed her to wake up. Without a second thought he mentally called out to Goku, because he won't leave his daughter's side.

Goku appeared in front of Vegeta and sleeping Bra he looked at Vegeta and had to do what his friend asked of him, but it is very painful because all the pain the person is dealing with the other will deal with it if that love and bond is very strong.

Goku had explained that telepathically and Vegeta didn't care he'll do anything for her.

"You put your left hand on her forehead and your right hand holding either one of her hands. And then you concentrate on her only , her memory her birth will all start coming to you but you have to find where she is at now. But let me tell you Vegeta, this could be very painful that is if your heart connects with hers, if not you'll never find her, you'll be lost in her thoughts forever and you will not come back to reality".

Vegeta didn't care if he died in the process as long as his daughter lived on, he didn't worry about connecting with her because he loved her with all his heart, with all his power, he needed to let her live on.

"Kakarot if I don't come back tell them, I…I love them very much".

With that he put his hands on her forehead and held her hands and concentrated like Goku told him to.


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta is inside Bra's mind, he is in her deepest thoughts her beginning thoughts. More like happy thoughts it's sunny and daylight. Vegeta notices he is in Capsule corpse, in his GR, he walks out of the room and looks at the kitchen but he doesn't make himself visible to the scene he sees before him. It is his three year old daughter and his wife Bulma, they were baking cookies, he never really involved himself in the kitchen.

"Mommy, how come daddy never makes cookies with me". Bra said while handing her mother a cup of water to put in the cookie mix.

Bulma said while taking the cup from her daughter "Sweetie I know you love daddy very much but he's not the type to be in the kitchen".

Vegeta thought how cute they both looked, his daughter had her hair in a pony tail and had powder all over her face, it was the most adorable thing he's ever seen.

Though he remembers that day very well he'd heard his daughter and felt a little bad, all he wanted was to get a drink of water but then he heard his daughter talk about him, he stayed to hear what she had to say.

He also remembers walking in and helping his daughter after hearing that.

Vegeta did just that, he walked in, Bulma and Bra looked at him with surprise wondering why he's here early. Bulma thought he probably just wants water. Boy was she wrong?

"What are you making" Vegeta asked, he tried to sound as soft as he could, of course he knew they were making cookies but he didn't want to ,make it obvious to them he was listening to their conversation.

Bra's face lit up, her father actually cares enough to ask what she's making.

"Me and mommy are making cookies". Bra managed to say she really wanted to tell her father to stay but she knew he probably wouldn't and Vegeta saw the look on her face she wanted him to stay so bad.

Surely Vegeta had no idea why his daughter loved him so much, it's like her love is beyond control, beyond her little heart, she loved her father so much and it was unconditional love and Vegeta knew how much his daughter loved him and he vowed to never betray that love like he did with Bulma and Trunks and first.

Bulma looked up from the batter of the mix, and saw her husband just staring off into Bra, he had all kinds of emotions running through his eyes, she thought she caught him off guard but she decided not to say anything.

Bulma spoke "Hunny could you hand me the chocolate chips".

Bra was getting up to hand her the chocolate chips but before she reached them Vegeta got a hold of them and said "Should I put the whole thing in or half of it".

Bulma looked up shocked and Bra's face almost glowed with happiness, Vegeta noticed that and he gave a little smile.

"The whole thing" is what Bra said as Vegeta dumped the whole thing in the mix, and Bulma started mixing it. Vegeta pulled out a cookie sheet. By now Bra's face is steaming with love for her father beyond words.

Finally Bulma put the cookies in the oven and looked at her husband and daughter, her daughter looked like a mess, but so cute and adorable.

"Vegeta could you take Bra and clean her up, a bath would do, please".

Vegeta looked at Bulma if this was him two years ago he would of complained, but he's in Bra's mind and he will do anything to get her back.

Without saying another word Vegeta looked at Bra she had the biggest smile on her face, he picked her up, and to Bulma it seemed like she was living a dream, he picked her up and hugged her tightly as if to never let the world harm her.

He walked her up the stairs, into the bathroom and got the water ready for her while she was taking off her clothes.

"Daddy those cookies are going to taste even better than last time".

"Why is that". Vegeta said while checking the water temperature.

"Because you helped make the cookies" Bra said while taking her socks off.

Vegeta didn't know what to think, here he is in his daughter's mind and all she's thinking about is the times she had with him, that is how much she loves her daddy. Vegeta felt guilt well up inside him, his heart is beginning to ache which he does not like the feeling of that.

Bra slowly put herself in the tub with the help of Vegeta, the whole time though she had the biggest smile, every time she looked at her dad, of course Vegeta noticed it. Vegeta thought when a time people feared him, hated him, wanted to get away from him. And here is his daughter who adores every minute he's with her.

About 20 minutes later Bra was finished from her bath, Vegeta had taken her out and dried her up while dressing her for bed time. He carried her to her room, while holding her tight he thought he might not have another chance to hold her.

He placed her gently on the bed but he sat beside her and Bra became excited "Daddy, can you stay till I sleep, please". Bra said as she tried to jump on Vegeta's lap.

Vegeta looked at her, how much he adored his little princess but never really showed her affection that she deserved.

While Bra is jumping on Vegeta's lap, Vegeta took his hands and stroke his daughters hair. He then cupped her cheeks with his hands and said "I'll stay as long as you promise me you'll never be afraid of me no matter what".

Bra looked at her father she had no idea what he was talking about but she wanted to make him happy so she said a happy "Okay". Vegeta knew she had no idea what he was talking about, but he gave a smirk because she wanted to get him to stay with her.

"Come on Brat, it's time for you beauty sleep, as you females put it".

Before Bra got of her daddy's lap she wrapped her arms around her father's neck and gave him a sloppy wet kiss on the cheeks, and went to sleep.

Hope you all enjoyed this, please review, I have more chapters to come soon, it's just that school takes up a lot of time, but I will update soon again.


	4. Chapter 4

Goku was stunned by the words that came out of Vegeta's mouth, Goku always knew Vegeta cared for his family but never thought he would admit it to HIM. Goku snapped out of his thoughts when he realized Bulma standing in front of him waving her hands across his face.

"Goku, hello can you hear me".

"Yeah sorry, I didn't see you there".

Bulma thought how can he not see me I've been standing here for five minutes.

"Goku, why is Vegeta standing there with his eyes closed, it almost seems like he's unconscious".

Goku sure did not want to tell her what Vegeta was doing because if it fails she may never see her husband again. But everyone knows Vegeta's hard head much like his wife Bulma.

Goku gave a smile when he thought about how the two are so much alike.

"What's so funny".

Goku looked at her and realized his smile is not time for it and said "Sorry but Vegeta is in Bra's mind, he is trying to get her out of her coma, so far so good".

Bulma's eyes went wide, how on earth can Vegeta do that and were there any side effects of course with the look on Goku's face she knew he was hiding something important, so she challenged his words.

"And".

Goku looked confused "And what".

Bulma is losing her temper, first her son has a problem with their father, her little girl is in a coma, and now Goku is acting dumber than usual.

"Goku if you don't tell me what's up, Chi Chi won't be the only scary thing running after you".

Goku gulped and finally spoke the truth "If Vegeta can't understand Bra, he will be trapped forever in her mind and maybe Bra will come out of her coma but Vegeta will be led into one and may never proceed".

Bulma couldn't believe what she is hearing, again, her husband is going to sacrifice his life for his daughter to live, she thought she really did marry a psycho.

"Goku, I can't believe you would let him do a stupid thing like that, and how would you know this is what will bring my baby girl, and what about Vegeta".

Tears formed in her eyes, she thought what if she would never see her husband or daughter again what then.

"Bulma I'm sorry, but you know how Vegeta is"…

Before Bulma could say anything Trunks and Goten came in the room. Trunks wondered what his dad was doing and looked over to Goku and his mother.

"Mom what's dad doing". Trunks said while coming around to his father's eyes closed and his left hand on his sister's forehead and the other holding her hand.

Bulma eyed Goku and looked at her son and said "Your father is helping Bra come out of her coma".

Trunks eyes went wide how on earth is that possible but his father is a full blooded saiyan ans he knew they had tricks up their belts.

Bulma spoke again "But if he can't understand why Bra is feeling the way she is he may never return".

Trunks looked at his father then his sister and then Goku and said "Does dad know that".

Goku looked at the sorry eyes on Trunks and said "I told him all the consequences but you know your father, when he wants to do something he will".

Trunks felt guilt well up his heart he didn't like the feeling of it at all. He felt bad for not acting the way he should in front of his father instead he avoided him, although he gave him a hug but that was because he missed the dad he knew and didn't want Vegeta to go back to his old ways.

Goten finally spoke the silence was intense and he didn't like it "So he knows he might die by saving Bra".

Everyone now faced Goten, he felt he should have never said anything because the sorry looks on their faces told him to just shut up.

Goku finally spoke he didn't like how everyone was eyeing his younger son "He won't die Vegeta knows Bra better than she knows herself".

Bulma looked at Goku wondering how would he know, although Bra and Vegeta were close but not to the point where he would know everything about her, at least she didn't think so. She knew Vegeta hated hugs but Bra would jump on him and give him hugs.

She knew every time Vegeta would be sitting down watching T.V Bra would come and kiss and hug her father and he would do anything. But she knew he loved her but just didn't know how to affirm it with Bra.

Bulma also knew that Vegeta kinda didn't mind the hugs and kisses after a while he got used to them almost like a routine, she remembered just a few weeks ago when Vegeta was sitting down on the couch watching T.V he waited at least 20 minutes for Bra to show up and give her hugs and kisses when she didn't show up and asked Bulma "Where is the little brat". All Bulma said was "She's upstairs why". Vegeta didn't say anything.

Instead Vegeta went upstairs and barged in his daughter's room, although the door was not closed or anything, he looked at his daughter she was lying on the bed combing the hair on her dolls, she seemed down, and he wanted to know why.

Of course Bulma was standing by the door but Vegeta didn't notice anyone was there because he was so focused on his daughter he didn't care who was there, it's only his family he learned to trust them and love the.

Bulma watched as Vegeta approached Bra and asked her "You know I was down stairs watching T.V for a while, why didn't you come". Bulma instantly chuckled when she found out why he asked for her, because she didn't give her hugs and kisses while he was sitting on the couch.

Vegeta looked back at her and gave her an annoyed look but then got disturbed when his daughter spoke "Daddy, you told me yesterday that I am not supposed to do that anymore, that only weak pathetic people do that".

Bulma stunned by what her husband had said to her daughter and said "Vegeta you told our daughter that".

Vegeta looked back at Bulma and said "Quiet woman".

And then he looked back at Bra and said "I didn't mean that, I didn't think you would listen to me, I've told you not to kiss me many times and you still did, why did it bother you so much yesterday".

Bra looked up at her father and said "Because you seemed really mad at me, and I didn't want to make you mad, I just wanted you to love me".

Vegeta had felt guilt rush all over him, the only reason why he said that yesterday was because he had nightmares the same day about Bra and was worried about her and basically blamed her for being in her nightmares.

Vegeta finally spoke "Listen to Bra, you can give me all the hugs and kisses you want, I won't protest, and whatever I said yesterday don't worry about it, I didn't mean it".

Bra looked up at her daddy and said "So do you love me".

Vegeta looked at his daughter those big beautiful ocean blue eyes were his favorite he saw Bulma and Trunks in them he would never admit it but he was happy that his second child was a girl, yes at first he wasn't thrilled but watching her first words to him, he felt his heart warm, her first words were Da Da.

Finally he spoke and said "Of course I love you". With that she threw herself on her daddy and kissed him and gave him hugs that he's been dying for but never admit it.

Bulma snapped into reality she remembers that day like it was yesterday , she knew Vegeta always needed comfort from his own family only and one reason was because he was alone through out his entire life. Now she sees them helpless one in a coma and one crazy enough to kill himself in the process.

Finally she spoke "Goku, how long will this take for him to go through".

Goku looked at her and said "he has to go through some of her most important memories before he could reach her currant state, which can take hours".

Bulma thought this over and then said "What do you mean her most important memories".

Goku said "Well Bra has memories of Vegeta good ones that she stored away because of what she saw in Namek, so Vegeta has to try and go through them and understand them and make her feel the way she wants to feel, and Vegeta has to find that out on his own, in order to get to her recent memory".

Bulma couldn't handle it anymore she wanted to go in Bra's mind as well but she had no idea how and Goku defiantly wouldn't show her.

Vegeta didn't know where he was, at first he thought could he be back at the hospital but when he looked around he noticed he was in a store, he thought why am I here the place I hate the most.

He walked around and it seemed like a store with baby clothes, he wondered why in the world is his daughter thinking about clothes at a time like this, but then it hit him, he remembers this store that day Bulma had to beg him to go with her and Bra shopping clothes for her.

Vegeta didn't want to go, but then his daughter begged him he went, he couldn't stand telling her no.

He saw Bulma looking at underwear and then he spotted his daughter she was looking at the teddy bears, Vegeta never knew why she always held a teddy bear up close to her and hugging it.

Vegeta approached his daughter. Bra noticed his presence and turned to face him.

"Daddy can I buy a big teddy bear".

Vegeta said "You have four little ones at home why do you want a big one".

Bra looked at him, she really didn't want to tell him why she wanted a big teddy bear he might think she's a baby.

Vegeta looked at his daughter and wondered why on earth would she want a huge teddy bear he eyed the bear she wanted and it was almost as big as him.

"That bear is as big as me, you won't be able to carry it".

Bra protested "Yes I will, you'll carry it for me and when we get home you can set by my bed".

Vegeta spoke again he really thought there was no need for his big bear to be in the way "You didn't answer my question why do you want a big bear in your room".

Bra just had to him, she didn't care if he thought she was a baby, she practically was, she's only 4 "I want the bear to hold me and hug me, I want to sit on it's lap".

Vegeta felt bad he avoided the fact that his daughter would need his comfort and love all the time, when he would see Krillin with his daughter it would disgust him, but that was before Bra.

He looked at his daughter he understood she wanted him, but because he wouldn't comfort her like she wanted she would have a bear and she would act like it's her daddy.

Vegeta felt guilt wash him over, he didn't want his daughter being neglected by her own father.

"Princess you don't need the bear to hold you or hug you"

Bra looked at her father her glossy eyes threatened to tear and then she managed to say "Why not".

Vegeta lifted her chin so she was looking at him and not the floor and said "Because I'll be there to do that for you".

Bra's face lit up her heart felt warm again and when Vegeta saw the change his own heart felt warm and she hugged him and for once he hugged her and held her tight.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been hours since Bra came into her coma, and Vegeta still trapped in her mind, so far so good, Vegeta understands her very well but he won't know how things will be when he gets to the end of her mind.

Finally he came to the end of her mind; he sees that he is standing in the middle of the desert…Namek he figured; this is the moment of truth.

He walked to find the scene in front of him; Trunks never really told him what happened so he had to find out what's going to happen.

He sees Trunks being hit by his younger self; he hated seeing his son hurt, and worse of all by his own hands.

Vegeta then sees his daughter being slammed by his younger self. He knew he couldn't do anything because this is the recent memory of hers and he is just an invisible being.

He sees his children hurt, he also notices how they are protecting each other, how proud he is of them both, as little and fragile as his daughter is she is worried about her big brother.

Vegeta understood, Bra had always admired her father, looked up to him, she was the biggest daddy girl on earth, and to see this, she became confused as to who her father is.

Vegeta knew he had to explain; he had to tell her who he was because it is not him anymore.

Bulma, Goku, Goten, Trunks are all in the hospital Bulma fell asleep Goku awake looking over the family, Goten is asleep as well, but Trunks is awake playing around with his hands.

Goku noticed that, he knew why Trunks is feeling down.

"Trunks, how you holding up" Goku managed to say.

Trunks looked up, he didn't really know what to say, and he has so much bubbled inside, though he needed answers.

"Goku, you knew my dad for a very long time, you've always considered him a friend right"?

Goku scratched the back of his head he wasn't always a friend in fact they were enemies but then they became friends.

"Tell you the truth Trunks; I think your father should be the one telling you this, not me". Goku said.

"Come on Goku, just tell me, were you friends when you met my dad'?

Goku looked at Trunks now Goku has a serious look on his face, he knew where Trunks is getting at, and he wasn't going to stop asking questions until her answered them.

"No…when your father first came to earth we were enemies, but we became friends…later". Goku said while maintaining his serious look.

Trunks looked at him, and wanted to know what made them enemies. "Why did my dad come to earth" Trunks said while looking at Goku with a curious look.

Goku really did not want to continue this talk, Vegeta should be the one tell him all this, but he knew Trunks he took much after his mother.

"He wanted to destroy earth, but you have to understand your father was like a slave this Frieza, he was taken from his home, his people were all killed, he never really had any real guidance, you should be proud of your father, he really has changed, and I've always trusted him, and he never broke that trust". Goku said with pleading eyes.

Trunks thought about it, taking in all the information that was thrown at him, and then he came upon the hardest of them all, yes the hardest at least to Trunks.

"How did mom fall in love with a guy like him, the fact he was so evil". Trunks said still focused on Goku.

This is by far the hardest question of them all, he really didn't know how to answer the question, at least not to Trunks that would break his heart more than anything else his father had done.

"Trunks I think you should talk to your mother about this, I really don't know much about their relationship before, it was a mystery". Goku said hoping this would stop Trunks asking for more answers.

"Goku whether you tell me or not, I'm bound to find out from someone". Trunks said not much of a threat.

Goku looked over to Bulma hoping she would wake up, but she was so exhausted he knew she would be out for a while, and then he turned his attention back to Trunks.

"Listen Trunks I know you want answers and I don't blame you, but it would be wise to get answers from your parents, they know more than I do, I mean it's their relationship not mine". Goku said hoping it would persuade Trunks to stop asking questions.

Few moments later Yamcha and Krillin walked in before Trunks could say anything else. Goku relieved to see them and Trunks happy that he would ask them questions, maybe they would answer him.

"Hey guys how's everything going we heard what Vegeta is doing" Krillin said with Yamcha behind him.

"Yeah, that's like crazy man" Yamcha said.

"Hey guys, Vegeta's doing alright actually so far so good, and you know Vegeta when he wants something he will get it".

"Yeah tell me about it" Krillin said.

"Hey Krillin, Yamcha" Trunks said as he is getting up from his chair.

"Oh hey there kiddo" Krillin said

"What's up" Yamcha said.

"I'm wondering if you two could answer a few questions for me" Trunks said with eyes that look much like his father's.

Krillin and Yamcha looked at each other and said "Sure" at the same time.

"How did my mother fall in love with my dad" Trunks said but he noticed Yamcha's face change into a smile to a regular face.

"Well Kiddo I really don't know much about their relationship umm…shouldn't your mother be telling you this"? Krillin said.

Trunks looked at Yamcha the whole time because he noticed that Yamcha's face expression changed.

"Yamcha you know something, don't you". Trunks said

Yamcha looked at him, then looked at Krillin who looked at him, and then looked at Goku, when he looked at Goku, the look Goku gave him, he knew he wasn't the one to talk.

"Sorry kid that's your parents job to tell you". Yamcha said with sweat dripping down his face.

"Oh come on guys, that's not fair…" Trunks said but was cut off by someone else in the room.

"What's not fair" Bulma said as she woke up, and got up from her chair. Boy were they happy she woke up, they needed back up.

"Bulma thank Kami you're awake" Krillin said.

"What is it" Bulma said looking at her son mainly.

"Mom I really need to know something but you have to tell me the truth, and not bend the truth" Trunks said in a hurtful tone.

Bulma looked at her son, he looked worried and so did the other three men in the room. Goku thought this would be a good time to leave the two by themselves. Goku got up and…

"Krillin, Yamcha, I think we should leave the alone" Goku said, Krillin and Yamcha nodded and headed out, Goku scooped Goten in his arms and left.

Bulma wasn't sure what is going on but she knew Trunks had something important to say.

"What is it honey" Bulma said, as she brushed some of his hair out of his face tenderly.

"Mom, how did you fall in love with dad, and most of all how did you get him to fall in love with you" Trunks said not sure what reaction he would get from his mother.

Bulma starred into shock, she never thought her kids would ask her questions like about how she met Vegeta, but this whole incident made it curious, but how was she going to tell him, that he was…at the time…a mistake…well Vegeta's words as so to speak.

"After Namek, I invited your father to stay with me and your grandparents at Capsule Corpse, he had nowhere to go so I gave him a room and a gravity room so he could train…" Bulma continued but was cut off.

"So you gave him everything so he could stay out of trouble right". Trunks said wasn't sure where this was going.

"In a way yes, but mainly I felt sorry for him, I wanted him to stay with us, as the months went on, I grew to him, I fell in love with him, I thought he fell in love with me too, but…" Bulma said with her head bowed.

"But he didn't love you back, he used you right"? Trunks said with hurt in his voice.

"No Trunks your father was confused at the time, I'm not going to lie to you, on his part it was lust and passion, but on my end it was love, I got pregnant" Bulma said but was cut off again.

"So I was a mistake" Trunks

Bulma looked at her son, tears wanting to form, but she had to hold them back.

"Trunks you were never a mistake, I would say more of a surprise, I was so happy when you were born, you were the perfect teddy bear I've always wanted and what made it more better it was with the man I love". Bulma said as tears came through her eyes.

"But dad didn't love nor did he want me". Trunks said with his eyes stinging.

"Trunks your father had a hard time, hard childhood, he didn't know how to be a father, he was afraid…to…love, but throughout the years he learned to love, he even sacrificed himself for us Trunks, it just took time". Bulma said and she strokes her son's hair.

Trunks had a tear well up his face, he wanted to cry he wanted to yell at his father, but he also loved his father so much.

"What about Bra was she a mistake too, or did you guys want another kid because you supposed loved each other, because from what you're telling me your relationship is just based on sex". Trunks said with disgust he even surprised himself for saying that he got grossed out to even mention that about his parent's private lives.

Bulma shocked at her son's sudden tone of voice and words, she didn't know what to say; now she wanted to know the answer to that. She never thought about that before, though when Bra was born Vegeta wasn't too thrilled, not the fact he had another kid but because it was a girl, but now she's not sure if her relationship is based on sex and she can't tell Trunks that she doesn't know it will only upset him more.

"You don't even know what to say mom because you don't know if dad loves you or not" Trunks said and walked out the room leaving Bulma shocked and saddened because she couldn't answer what's supposed to be a simple question and she may never find out. Though he must love the children from his actions for the past few days showed that he loved them, but what about her, even though they don't always have sex but is it?

_**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME…UHH SCHOOL IS A HEADACH, BUT A FUTURE. **_


	6. Chapter 6

After Trunks stormed off what Bulma didn't know was that Vegeta was awake and conscious the whole time, he had found Bra's problem and she is going to wake up within an hour or so.

After Trunks Stormed off, Vegeta decided to turn around and he knew he had to talk to Bulma, not only did he think that his kids though he hated them and now his wife thinks he doesn't love her.

Bulma stepped back without turning and the she decided to turn around only to bump into Vegeta, she bumped back a step and was startled.

"Vegeta"! Bulma said while throwing her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek, she missed him, she couldn't handle herself, though Vegeta missed her too, but he is not showing any emotions, he's still thinking about what he just heard and Bra is still on his mind.

"You heard everything didn't you" Bulma said as she released herself from her husband and stepped back a little.

"Hn" was all Vegeta said, though Bulma wasn't sure what he was thinking at that moment, was he shocked or annoyed or what?

Before Bulma explains herself she wants to know about her daughter that certainly came first.

"Is everything okay with Bra, Goku said if everything goes well you both would wake up, but"…. Bulma said before she was cut off by Vegeta.

"She's fine she should be waking up in an hour or so". Vegeta said before walking over by the window, leaning against the wall while looking out the window.

Bulma noticed something was wrong, but not sure what, was it her conversation with Trunks, or was something that he saw in Bra's mind?

"Vegeta what's wrong" Bulma said while getting closer to her husband.

In Vegeta's mind he thinking-_of course there's something wrong my kids think I hate them, my wife thinks I'm only in it for sex? _His thoughts were cut off when Bulma called out to him.

"Hello earth to Vegeta" Bulma said and Vegeta looked at her, his eyes had a worried look.

"Are you okay" Bulma said again because Vegeta was a little too quiet she couldn't handle this.

Finally Vegeta glared at his wife, ready to give her a piece of his mind, she had to know "Trunks thinks I hate him, our daughter is afraid of me, and you…you…you don't think I love you. As if I would stick around just for sex, if that was the situation than we would be having sex 24/7, and most certainly I would not have had any children with you". Vegeta said a little blush came over him.

Bulma blinked a few times, still having the information sink in, she was shocked to hear Vegeta actually say that, from what it seemed like he did love her and the kids for that matter.

"Vegeta I'm sorry…" Bulma try to say before she was cut off by Vegeta.

"Save it" Vegeta said more of cold tone because he thought she knew he loved her, though he never told her, Vegeta thought maybe he should tell her at least once in a while to reassure her that he does love her.

Bulma felt bad, she knew Vegeta loved them but then Trunks words echoed in her head and made her confused, she thought oh Trunks.

Bulma was going to say something when Trunks walked in the room, surprised to see his dad awake.

"Dad! You're awake…(everyone silent)…is everything okay"? Trunks said as he walked next to his parents he knew something is wrong because he felt the tension in the air.

"Everything is fine honey" Bulma said and then eyed Vegeta wanting him to explain to their son that he was not a mistake and that he loves them all. Vegeta looked at her and knew he had to say something.

"Trunks we need to talk" Vegeta said, as if something went wrong.

"Is Bra okay" Trunks said not sure where this is going.

"Your sister is fine" Vegeta said soflty.

Trunks looked at his father and then his mother he wasn't sure what was going on…unless his father had heard him earlier, though he felt his father's Ki flare a little but he wasn't sure if he was awake or not.

"I'm going to say this only once and you better be listening carefully". Vegeta said as if to threat his own son, but Trunks knew this has something to do with what he said.

Trunks nodded and looked at his father with worry and hurt, and pain, of course Vegeta noticed this and hated it, he hated seeing his children in pain.

"What you said earlier to your mother, may have some truth…" Vegeta begin but was cut off by Trunks.

"So you didn't want me". Trunks said as a defense to himself.

Vegeta looked hurt, no at first he never wanted any children or anyone for that matter, heck he never intended on staying on earth.

"Let me finish boy" Vegeta said angrily.

Trunks looked away but then set his eyes back on his father.

"I never intended on staying here on earth, I never wanted any children or a wife for that matter, all I ever cared about was being the strongest in the universe, when you were born I didn't want anything to do with you or your mother, but when I saw your future counter parts die in front of my own eyes it hit me emotionally, that's when I decided to be a father, but as time went by I grew to love you, and your mother, I even gave my life away with the whole Buu incident so you can live on, and your mother would be safe. Your mother and I decided we wanted another brat around the house, of course I never thought I would have a girl but I did, yes at first I wasn't too thrilled but the day your sister was born something changed in me even more".

Trunks and Bulma blinked several times as a shock to Vegeta, what happened to him they thought.

Trunks broke the silence

"I could never hate you dad, it's just I though you didn't love us, but even when I thought that I couldn't hate you, I admire you too much, sorry". Trunks said as he walked away but then Vegeta grabbed his arm Trunks looked back and Vegeta gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Bulma wanted to cry from this, but she held back her tears. She never seen Vegeta like this, maybe he realizes that nothing is more important than his family.

Vegeta broke away and ruffled Trunks' hair. Trunks giggles and went to sit next to his sister. Vegeta turned to face Bulma who was covered with tears.

"What's wrong with you"? Vegeta said not sure why she's crying.

"Oh Vegeta" Bulma said as she again threw herself on her husband, and said "I love you Vegeta".

IN THE WAITING ROOM:

"Wow you would never think Vegeta would do that, I mean this would his second time risking his life for his family" Krillin said while sipping on coffee.

"People change" 18 said sitting next to Krillin.

"Yup even someone so cold hearted like him" Yamcha said as he glaned at some of the nurses there.

"Hey guys from what I'm sensing Vegeta is awake, I guess everything went okay judging that he's awake" Goku said while everyone eyed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone had walked in the room where the Briefs family is. Goku smiled at Vegeta, but Vegeta only nodded.

As everyone was talking to everyone, Vegeta remained next to his little girl, in deep thought, what he saw in her memories and how they were filled with only him, he thought his girl really looked up to him, loved him unconditionally, he'd kill millions like her before but now he knows what's it like to be a real father, a father to an innocent little girl. He could never hurt her, how he did it before with other children is beyond him.

Krillin is standing next to 18 when his daughter Maroon came up to him and wanted Krillin to lift her, he did and they kept giving kisses to each other, Krillin sure loved his little girl.

Of course Vegeta was watching him, watching every move he made with the girl wrapped around him. Finally Krillin noticed Vegeta was looking at him, he set Marroon with her mother and walked next to Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta" Krillin said not sure what else to say, he caught Vegeta watching him, but there was a reason for that and Krillin knew it.

"What if she hates me when she wakes up" Vegeta said out of nowhere which Krillin gave a shocked look.

"She won't hate you Vegeta, you know how Bra is around you, and she craves for your attention" Krillin said trying to reassure his former foe.

Vegeta just looked at him, Vegeta didn't even know why he was talking to him, but caught him off guard maybe the fact that he saw Krillin with Marroon he wasn't sure.

"What do you know, your daughter loves you, and you done nothing in your pass for her to hate you". Vegeta said in a low but cold voice.

Krillin didn't know what to say because in a way Vegeta is right, but then it hit him, he knew what to say.

"If I'm not mistaken, Bra loves you unconditionally, and she won't hate you because of your past, it'll take some time for her to adjust to who you really were, but I don't think she could ever hate you, I mean she is Bulma's kid" Krillin said while giggling a little with the Bulma comment.

Vegeta turned his attention fully to Krillin.

"What's that supposed to mean" Vegeta said looking at a sweating Krillin.

"Uh…umm…well you see Bulma gave you everything, she knew you'd done a lot of damage but she still took you into her home, even after you brutally murdered her then boyfriend yamcha, later she fell in love with you, which meant she forgave you and didn't care about what happened in the past, heck you were going kill her on Namek if I'm not mistaken". Krillin said as more sweat came down his face.

Vegeta just looked at him, he had a point but he wasn't going to admit it.

About 45 minutes later Bulma told everyone to leave she wanted to talk to her daughter without everyone there.

Everyone left except for her own family though her parents left to home early.

In about 5 minutes Bra would wake up and no one would know what her reaction would be like.

Trunks was sitting on the chair next to his sister, while Vegeta and Bulma were standing on the other side.

"Don't worry so much, she won't hate you". Bulma said she caught Vegeta off guard.

Vegeta looked at her, how she knows he thought but let it go, he was beyond worried but he wasn't going to admit it.

"I'm not worried" Vegeta said coldly and walked by the window, though Bulma knew he was beyond worried, and she knew he was putting on one of his mask to hide his worry.

Suddenly Bra starts to wake up, Doctors rush in to take the breather of her face and checked to see if everything is okay, Vegeta stayed away Bulma sobbing onto Bra, Trunks doing the same though they were very happy for their sister to be alive.

The doctor said her memory is regained and she is good to go.

Everyone gave her hugs and kisses except Vegeta, Actually Bra noticed her father and didn't know why he was being so distant, and he was never distant to her.

But then Vegeta noticed that Bra kept glancing over to him so he decided it would be safe to see her.

Vegeta walked over to Bra and looked at her, Bra did the same though the room grew quieter.

"Hey Princess" Vegeta said as soft as he could.

Bra looked at him, she saw worry in his eyes not the same eyes she saw in Namek but this was her father's eyes her now father the man who had changed for the sake of his family, the man who grew softer when Bra was born.

"I missed you daddy" Bra said so lovingly, with that Vegeta just wanted to scoop her into his arms and hold her for her life, but he wasn't sure if Bra was ready for that that is until…

"I missed you too" Vegeta said looking at his daughter, oh how much he missed those ocean blue eyes of hers, much like her mother's.

Bra did the unexpected, she got up, standing on the hospital bed and looked at her father who only stands inches away. They both starred at each other like it was an eternity. Like they were reading each other's minds, it's like she looked deep into Vegeta's thoughts and it clicked.

Bra threw herself onto Vegeta wrapping her arms so tight around her father, and Vegeta put his arms around her and picked her up and almost had a tear coming down his eyes but held them back, he was happy to have his baby back, he felt a warm spot in his heart grow even bigger.

Bra whispered in his ears "I love you daddy" Vegeta knew that Bra understood that the man she encountered in Namek is no longer the man she loved and looked up to, she knew it was his past, and she also knew that if he would have known those were his kids he was fighting he would have stopped immediately.

Vegeta thought Krillin was right, there's the unconditional love he will always receive from his family.

THE END


End file.
